Compared with an ordinary two-dimensional display, a three-dimensional (3D) display makes pictures more stereoscopic and lifelike. An image is no longer constrained on a plane of a screen and looks as if coming out from the screen, giving a viewer the perception of being in the real world. The 3D display has gained attention in the field.
There are two types of 3D displays: a glasses-type 3D display and a naked-eye 3D display. Due to limitations on the space and technology for products, the naked-eye 3D display has not found wide application. The glasses-type 3D display becomes the mainstream 3D display technology currently because of advantages such as low technical requirements and simple implementation.
A shutter glasses-type 3D display technology uses a pair of active liquid crystal display (LCD) alternating shutter glasses, which enables a user to see a left image with the left eye at certain time and see a right image with the right eye at certain time. The brain of the user then combines the two images into one, thus achieving 3D display. When a display device that works with the alternating shutter glasses is a LCD, the frame frequency of the alternating shutter glasses needs to increase from conventional 60 hertz to 120 hertz or above to achieve 3D display. When liquid crystals of the LCD are driven in a common driving manner, crosstalk occurs in the shutter glasses-type 3D display due to problems such as the response time of the liquid crystals, which affects a visual effect.
To solve the foregoing problem, conventional technology adopts an overdrive (OD) method to shorten the response time of the liquid crystals to further reduce 3D crosstalk. Specifically, the transitional speed and twist angle of liquid crystal molecules are determined by the voltage applied. Thus, by increasing the voltage applied, the response time of the liquid crystal becomes shorter, which further mitigate the crosstalk problem. However, in a case where a pixel unit displays relatively white color (for example, a grayscale value larger than 248) and relatively black color (for example, a grayscale value smaller than 8), the effect of increasing of voltage to the response time of a liquid crystal is insignificant, and the brightness does not change much. In other words, when a grayscale value is relatively large or relatively small, an OD effect cannot be significantly achieved such that crosstalk of pictures cannot be mitigated, which affects a display effect.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.